Sinuous Delirium
by Psychomantium
Summary: Tiedoll und sein Team finden eine neue Exorzistin, doch ihr Innocence ist ein wenig anders, als die anderen. Ist sie möglicherweise das Herz? Nicht nur der schwarze Orden will dies herausfinden, sondern auch ihre Feinde... KandaxOC
1. Kapitel 1: Taki

**Dies ist das erste Kapitel meiner neuen FF, und auch die erste FF, die ich hier veröffentliche, nach einer laaangen Pause in der ich absolut nichts geschrieben habe^^" Deswegen ist mein Schreibstil ein wenig eingerostet. Entschuldigt, dass der Anfang ein wenig zu schnell geht, aber ich muss meinen Schreibstil wieder finden!  
P.S. über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen :)  
P.P.S. bitte entschuldigt eventuelle Flüchtigkeitsfehler!**

Sinuous Delirium

Es war ein regnerischer Tag im Oktober. Kanda strich sich entnervt seinen Pony aus dem Gesicht, der durch den Regen nass und strähnig geworden war. Nicht mal der schwere Kapuzenumhang, den jeder Exorzist bei solchem Wetter trug, konnte die kalte Nässe abhalten. Wenn sie noch länger sinnlos durch die Straßen wanderten, wären sie alle bald komplett durchgefroren. Nicht dass es Kanda etwas ausmachte. Anders als alle anderen war er nur selten erkältet, auch wenn er tagelang durch die Kälte wanderte. Er beklagte sich nicht.

Kanda folgte General Tiedoll und dem Exorzisten Mari mit einigem Abstand. Er hatte sich zurückfallen lassen um seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, da Tiedoll ihn andernfalls nur wieder vollquatschen würde. Er hasste das. Dieser einfältige alte Mann hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als sich an der Schönheit der Natur zu ergötzen und alle paar Meter stehen zu bleiben, um irgendein Bild auf seinen Block zu kritzeln. Vollkommen unnütz. Er sah hier keine Natur, nur gepflasterte Straßen und Häuser, die in seinen Augen alle gleich aussahen. Natürlich wusste er, dass Tiedoll nicht wirklich einfältig war. Er war schließlich ein General. Aber trotzdem….irgendwie… einfältig!

Die drei Männer verfolgten schon seit Sonnenaufgang eine Spur, die sie zu einem Innocence Fragment führen sollte. Seit sie aus dem Zug gestiegen waren, konnte Tiedoll es spüren, und es wurde immer stärker. Dann waren sie schließlich in diese Stadt gelangt, und suchten die leeren Straßen nun nach der Quelle des Innocence ab.

Tiedoll blieb plötzlich stehen und gebot seinen Schützlingen durch das Heben seiner rechten Hand es ihm gleich zu tun. Er sagte kein Wort. Dann wandte er sich einer schmalen Seitengasse zu, die zwischen einer Taverne und einem zweistöckigen Haus lag, und rückte bedächtig seine Brille zurecht.

„Ich spüre das Innocence ganz deutlich. Dort muss etwas –oder jemand- sein."

Ohne dass er einen Befehl geben musste, traten Mari und Kanda vor. Kanda spähte in die im Dunkel gelegene Gasse. Dort, im Schatten der Mauer, saß eine Gestalt, den Kopf auf die Knie gebettet und die Arme um die Beine geschlungen, am Boden. Er trat näher, und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach der Gestalt aus. Sie hatte ihn bemerkt, und hob vorsichtig den Kopf, dabei fiel ihr das lange dunkle Haar aus dem Gesicht, und er konnte erkennen, dass es ein Mädchen war.

Ihr Blick war teilnahmslos, doch gleichzeitig auch traurig, Trotz des Schattens bemerkte er sofort ihre ungewöhnlich hellen, grauen Augen.

„Oh nein", sagte Tiedoll mitfühlend, als er das Mädchen sah. „Sie sieht ganz verwahrlost aus, seht nur ihr schmutziges Gesicht! Los Mari, hol sie da raus."

Der apathische Blick des Mädchens wandelte sich zu Überraschung als Mari ihre Hand ergriff und sie vorsichtig auf die Beine zog. Das Mädchen wehrte sich nicht, sondern ließ sich von Mari aus den Schatten der Gasse auf die Straße führen.

Jetzt, zu ihrer vollen Größe aufgerichtet, erkannte Kanda, dass sie nicht so jung war, wie er anfänglich dachte. Sie war kaum einen Kopf kleiner als er selbst. Kanda schätzte sie auf 17 oder 18 Jahre. Ihr Haar war rabenschwarz und länger als das seine, Es fiel ihr in vom Regen feuchte Strähnen über den Rücken. Das Gesicht war schmutzig, doch man konnte sehen, dass ihre Haut blass war, fast wie Porzellan. Ihr Blick war nun unsicher, sie zitterte leicht. Sie öffnete den Mund, als wolle sie etwas sagen, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder. Sie musterte die drei Männer kurz, und schließlich blieb ihr Blick an Tiedoll hängen, der mitfühlend lächelte.

„Mein Name ist General Tiedoll" stellte er sich vor, „das sind Mari und Kanda, meine Gefährten und Schützlinge."

Kanda verdrehte die Augen bei dem Wort ‚Schützlinge'.

„Wie ist dein Name?"

Das Mädchen öffnete den Mund, zögerte, und blickte zu Boden. „Ich… Eigentlich-… Ich weiß es nicht…"

Tiedoll runzelte die Stirn, doch er sprach nach wie vor in sanftem Tonfall. „Du weißt es also nicht… Wie kommt das?"

„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern", sagte sie leise.

Der General sah Kanda und Mari an, dann rieb er sich am Hinterkopf und seufzte. „Hört sich ganz nach Gedächtnisverlust an… Das ist natürlich nicht so gut." Er musterte das Mädchen. „Ich schlag dir was vor. Komm erst einmal mit uns, dann erklären wir dir, warum wir dich gefunden haben. Und dann erzählst du uns, wie du überhaupt hier gelandet bist."

Das Mädchen schien erleichtert zu sein, dass sich jemand ihrer annahm. Sie war weder misstrauisch noch sonst irgendwie skeptisch, eher dankbar, als die drei Männer sie in das nächstgelegene Gasthaus führten.

Die drei setzten sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke, um etwas Ruhe zu haben, und Tiedoll bestellte für alle eine Suppe zum aufwärmen. Das Mädchen sprach nicht viel, nahm die Großzügigkeit jedoch dankend an. Nachdem alle eine Zeit lang schweigend ihre Suppe löffelten, brach der General schließlich die Stille.

„Weißt du, du bist etwas ganz besonderes", sagte er unvermittelt.

Das Mädchen sah erstaunt auf, ließ ihn aber fortfahren.

„Du hast etwas in dir, das Innocence genannt wird. Du bist kompatibel… genauso wie Kanda, Mari und ich. Wir sind Exorzisten des Black Orders – des schwarzen Ordens. Unsere Aufgaben ist es, Dämonen zu töten, die sogenannten Akuma."

„Ich habe etwas in mir?" unterbrach das Mädchen ihn.

„Richtig, das Innocence. Das ist …"

Und so begann er mit der langwierigen Erklärung über die Innocence Fragmente, die Exorzisten und ihre Aufgaben, und natürlich die Wurzel allen Übels; der Millennium Graf.

Obwohl Kanda und Mari die Geschichte schon oft gehört hatten, hörten sie geduldig und ohne zu unterbrechen zu.

Die Miene des Mädchens wandelte sich von anfänglicher Ungläubigkeit zu Skepsis, dann zu Betroffenheit und Verständnis, und schließlich senkte sie nachdenklich den Blick.

„Also werdet ihr mich jetzt mitnehmen und zu so einem… Exorzisten machen?"

Der General nickte ruhig und sah sie unverwandt an.

„Ich schätze ich habe eh keine andere Wahl… Ist wohl besser als in der Gosse zu hocken, glaub ich…"

Tiedoll lächelte. „Aber nun erzähl du uns doch, warum du dort so verwahrlost auf der Straße gesessen hast."

Sie seufzte leise. „Ich bin außerhalb der Stadt, im Wald, nahe einem kleinen See, aufgewacht. Mein Kopf schmerzte und ich war verwirrt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich dort hin gekommen bin. In meiner Verwirrung bin ich einfach aufgestanden und gegangen, und durch Zufall fand ich in diese kleine Stadt. Erst dann wurde mir klar, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wer ich überhaupt bin, wo ich herkomme… und wo ich hinsollte. Am ersten Tag bin ich nur umher gewandert ohne mit jemandem zu reden. Ich hoffte, dass jemand auf mich zukommen würde, und mir vielleicht sagen könnte, was los sei. Doch es waren nicht viele Menschen auf der Straße, und die wenigen, denen ich begegnete, interessierten sich nicht für mich. Die Nacht habe ich in einem verlassenen Schuppen verbracht… Am nächsten Tag, also heute, hab ich an Türen geklopft und um Hilfe gebeten… Doch niemand hat mich aufgenommen. Alle haben mich abgewiesen. Also hab ich mich verkrochen und gewartet und gehofft, dass es vielleicht nur ein Traum ist." Sie blickte die drei Männer nacheinander an. „Und dann seid ihr aufgetaucht."

Tiedoll lächelte mitfühlend. „ Und wir werden dich von hier wegbringen, damit du ein neues Leben anfangen kannst, als Exorzistin des Schwarzen Ordens."

**(Szenenwechsel)**

„Es ist faszinierend!" rief Komui, „Ihr Innocence ist anders. Hevlaska meint, dass ihm eine bestimmte Kraft innewohnt. Es strahlt sie nicht direkt aus sondern ist eher… versteckt. Das Ganze ist sehr seltsam!" Komui griff aufgeregt nach der Tasse Kaffee, die Lenalee ihm hinhielt, und trank einen großen Schluck, um sich zu beruhigen. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.

„Und was wird jetzt mit ihr geschehen?" fragte Lenalee.

„Nichts. Sie wird zu einer Exorzistin, natürlich, danach sehen wir weiter. Wir wissen ja nicht, was genau an ihrem Innocence so anders ist. Die Zeit der unmenschlichen Tests, die wir einst an den Exorzisten durchführten, ist - zum Glück - vorbei, also können wir nur abwarten."

„Meinst du… sie könnte… das Herz sein?"

„Wer weiß das schon, liebe Lenalee?" Er wirbelte zu seinem Schreibtisch herum und betrachtete die Karte, die dahinter an der Wand hing. „Natürlich könnte sie es sein, genau wie du, Allen, Lavi, oder jeder andere! Das interessante ist halt, dass irgendwas an dem Innocence unklar ist. Es ist nur ein kleines Detail in seiner Art, in seiner Ausstrahlung, aber da ist etwas… So etwas kommt nicht oft vor. Und vielleicht können wir dadurch sogar neue Erkenntnisse über Innocence in Erfahrung bringen! Vielleicht ist es aber auch unbedeutend…"

Lenalee lächelte. „Ich werde dann mal nach ihr sehen, und mich vorstellen. Sie ist im Krankenflügel, oder?"

Komui nickte eifrig. „Ja. Ja. Sie ist noch schwach, die letzten Tage waren hart für sie. Sie muss noch ausruhen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Komui, zu Lenalees Überraschung, den unzähligen Papieren zu, unter denen sein Schreibtisch begraben war. Eilig verschwand Lenalee aus dem Raum, sie wollte diesen seltenen Arbeitseifer ihres Bruders schließlich nicht unterbrechen.

**(Szenenwechsel)**

Tiedoll, Mari und Kanda standen um das Bett versammelt, in das das Mädchen gelegt worden war. Die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage hatte sie letztendlich übermannt und sie war eingeschlafen.

Kanda seufzte entnervt. Was sollte er hier? Der einfältige alte Mann musste ihn unbedingt mitschleppen, nur um zu zusehen, wie dieses Mädchen schlief? Das alles interessierte ihn nicht. Er wollte in die Cafeteria, um sich endlich sein Soba zu holen.

„General Tiedoll", sagte Mari unvermittelt, „was machen wir jetzt hier?"

Es schien, als hätte er Tiedoll, der nachdenklich auf das Bett gestarrt hatte, damit aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Wisst ihr", begann dieser, „sie erinnert mich an eine alte Freundin aus dem Black Order Hauptquartier in Asien. Sie hatte auch solche langen, schwarzen Haare…"

„Und weiter?" fragte Kanda gleichgültig.

„Na, sie braucht doch einen Namen! Ich finde wir sollten sie nach meiner alten Freundin benennen. Taki."

„Aber sie kommt doch nicht aus Asien", bemerkte Mari.

„Tiedoll lächelte. „Das tut doch nichts zur Sache. Solange sie sich nicht an ihren richtigen Namen erinnert, wird dies ihr neuer Name sein. Ein neuer Name für ein neues Leben, wie eine Wiedergeburt. Taki."

**(Vorerst Ende) Entschuldigt, dass ich überall Szenenwechsel schreibe, aber ich krieg's verdammt nochmal nicht hin dass der Text in Abschnitte unterteilt wird! ist doof v.v**


	2. Kapitel 2: Neuer Tag, neues Leben

**Puh… Das zweite Kapitel wäre geschafft =) Ich würde mich über Kommentare freuen =) Viel Spass!**

„…Und das ist die Cafeteria", sagte Lenalee, und machte eine weitlaufende Geste mit der linken Hand. Es war ein großer Raum, sehr hoch und hell, mit vielen langen Holztischen, an denen mehrere Leute zusammen sitzen konnten. Es war Mittagszeit, vor allem Finder hatten sich jetzt hier im Saal zum Essen versammelt. Zwischen den vielen weißen Uniformen, die die Finder auszeichneten, konnte Taki auch ein paar schwarze ausmachen; Exorzisten. Sie staunte. Alles wirkte so freundlich… Ganz anders, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, vor allem, nachdem man ihr all diese dunklen Geschichten über den schwarzen Orden und seine Aufgabe erzählt hatte. Diese Bürde, die Welt von Akumas zu befreien, Dämonen, die aus gequälten Seelen erschaffen wurden, schien hier nicht präsent zu sein. Man wahrte einen Schein von Normalität im Alltag…

„Das ist auch schon das Ende unseres Rundgang", sagte Lenalee freudlich lächelnd. „Ich muss dich jetzt leider alleine lassen, Komui braucht noch meine Hilfe. Er glaubt ich bin die einzige, die ‚richtigen' Kaffee kochen kann." Sie verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen. „Du kannst dir ruhig was zu essen holen, wenn du Hunger hast. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass dir hier jeder weiterhelfen wird, wenn du noch irgendeine Frage hast." Mit diesen Worten wollte sie sich umdrehen, hielt aber noch einmal inne. „Wenn wir dich brauchen, werden wir dich rufen lassen. Also, viel Glück." Sie lächelte noch einmal aufmunternd, dann verschwand sie auch schon mit eiligen Schritten.

Taki wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Cafeteria zu, und ging langsam auf die Essensausgabe zu. Sie hatte Hunger. Als sie am Morgen aufgewacht war, war sie noch viel zu verwirrt gewesen, und hatte keinen Bissen herunter bekommen. Zuerst hatte sie erfahren, dass sie nun einen neuen Namen hatte. Der General hatte ihr ihn gegeben. Dann hatte man ihr erklärt, dass man ihr Innocence erst einmal in eine Waffe verwandeln müsste. Es hatte sich in dem breiten silbernen Armreif befunden, den sie getragen hatte. Komui hatte ihn ihr abgenommen und modifizierte das Innocence nun zu einer Anti-Akuma Waffe. Er hatte gesagt, dabei könnte alles Mögliche heraus kommen. Vor allem, da man nichts über Taki wusste. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, woher sie diesen Armreif überhaupt hatte… Das alles war ihr nicht ganz geheuer, vor allem das mit der Waffe. Komui behauptete zwar, dass es wahrscheinlich war, dass sie kämpfen konnte, da sie einen Dolch bei sich getragen hatte, aber das konnte ja alles Mögliche heißen. Vielleicht war sie auch eine gemeine Diebin gewesen. Aber naja. Wenn diese Wissenschaftler meinten, dass sie wahrscheinlich kämpfen konnte, würde hoffentlich nicht so viel schief gehen. Sie seufzte. Wie viel einfacher es wohl wäre, wenn sie ihre Erinnerung nicht verloren hätte? Alles was sie im Moment hatte, war diese nagende Leere in ihrem Kopf, die ständig neue Fragen aufwarf, und sie an sich selbst zweifeln ließ. Wer war sie überhaupt? Hatte sie Eltern, Geschwister? Hatte sie überhaupt eine Familie? Warum war sie plötzlich alleine im Wald aufgewacht, ohne Erinnerungen? Weshalb trug sie diese Waffe bei sich, und warum war ausgerechnet sie Innocence kompatibel? Über all dies konnte sie nur Vermutungen anstellen, die zuletzt dann doch zu nichts führten, außer Frustration. Zum Glück hatte sie noch nicht genügend Zeit gehabt, um intensiv über diese Dinge nachzudenken.

Sie wurde abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als jemand nicht weit hinter ihr plötzlich laut aufschrie.

„Pass das nächste Mal gefälligst besser auf, Vollidiot!"

Taki fuhr erschrocken herum. Dort stand Kanda, sein Schwert bedrohlich auf einen Finder gerichtet, der vor ihm auf dem von Essen besudelten Boden lag, die Arme schützend vor sein Gesicht erhoben.

„T-t-tut mir leid!" rief er ängstlich und erschrocken zugleich. „Ich wollte nicht-"

„Halt deinen Mund!" Kanda, immer noch wutentbrannt, trat drohend noch einen Schritt näher. Scheinbar hatte der Finder Kanda unabsichtlich angerempelt, sodass dieser sein Essen fallen gelassen hatte. Irgendein Nudel Gericht… Er schien ihm das ziemlich übel zu nehmen.

Der Finder starrte Kanda ängstlich an und sagte nichts mehr. Taki wollte schon einschreiten, doch jemand kam ihr zuvor. Ein Rotschopf mit Augenklappe näherte sich dem Geschehen, die Hände beschwichtigend erhoben.

„Hey hey, Yuu…"

„Nenn mich gefälligst nicht so!" Jetzt schien Kanda fast zu platzen. Zornig fuhr er zu dem Rothaarigen herum.

„Ist ja schon gut! Jetzt hab dich nicht so." Der andere grinste leicht. „Der Mann hat dir doch nichts getan, das war keine Absicht. Jetzt beruhige dich, und leg Mugen beiseite."

Kanda antwortete nicht, doch er starrte den Rotschopf nach wie vor grimmig an. Es war jetzt ganz still im Saal. Niemand wagte es, ein Wort zu sagen, kein Ton war zu hören. Verstohlen starrten die anderen Finder von ihren Tischen zu den beiden Exorzisten herüber.

Kanda schien sich jetzt tatsächlich beruhigt zu haben. Langsam, in einer fließenden Bewegung, stecke er das Schwert zurück in die Scheide. Er war dem Finder am Boden einen letzten säuerlichen Blick zu.

„Che."

Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ die Cafeteria ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Erst jetzt wagte der Finder, sich aufzurichten.

„Danke Lavi", sagte er zu dem Rothaarigen, und warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. Dann setzte er sich zu anderen Findern an einen Tisch, welche ihn nun nach überstandener Gefahr dümmlich angrinsten, und anfingen, Witze über das Geschehen zu machen.

„Keine Ursache", meinte Lavi lässig. Er wollte sich zum gehen wenden, als sein Blick plötzlich auf Taki fiel. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein sich in diesem Moment weitendes Auge aufleuchten. Einen Moment lang starrte er sie an, dann grinste er plötzlich und kam auf sie zu.

„Heey" rief er gut gelaunt.

„Ähm, hallo…" Taki wusste nicht recht, wie sie jetzt reagieren sollte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein Exorzist sie ansprechen würde. Irgendwie hatte sie gedacht, alle seien so kühl und distanziert wie Kanda, schließlich war ihre Aufgabe so…ernst…

Lavi stand jetzt vor ihr. „Du bist wohl die Neue oder?" Er grinste breit.

„Ja… die Neue…" Die andern hatten also schon von ihr gehört.

„Willst du dich nicht zu uns setzen? Ach ja, ich bin übrigens Lavi, Bookman Junior."

„Bookman…?"

„Ja ja… Ich und der alte Mann zeichnen die Geschichte auf und so… Deswegen sind wir gerade hier im Schwarzen Orden." Er winkte ab. „Ist ja auch egal. Du hast mir nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet." Er grinste.

„Äh… ja klar." Sie lächelte unsicher. Warum auch nicht? Es wäre nicht schlecht, hier mal ein paar Leute kennen zu lernen.

Lavi führte sie zu einem der Tische am Ende des Raumes. Dort saß bereits ein anderer, weißhaariger Exorzist, der einen riesigen Berg Essen vor sich liegen hatte. Er stopfte sich ein Gericht nach dem anderen in den Mund. Taki hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so viel auf einmal essen konnte. Andererseits hatte sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren, da war das nicht weiter verwunderlich.

„Das ist Allen Walker", sagte Lavi, und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Dabei klopfte er einladend mit der Hand auf den freien Stuhl zwischen Allen und ihm. Taki setzte sich.

Der genannte Exorzist blickte verwundert auf, das Gesicht mit Schokolade beschmiert von irgendeinem Dessert, das er gerade verschlang.

„Mh mho!" Nuschelte er mit vollem Mund und streckte ihr seine behandschuhte Hand hin.

„Das heisst ‚Oh hallo'" erklärte Lavi.

Allen schluckte schwer. „'Tschuldigung…" murmelte er. „Ich bin Allen." Er lächelte freundlich.

Taki ergriff seine Hand. „Mein Name ist Taki… Naja, zumindest der, den man mir gegeben hat."

„Wie kommt das?" fragte Allen verwundert.

Lavi beugte sich vor. „Sie hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Hast du das denn nicht mitgekriegt?"

„Nein…"

Lavi grinste. „Naja egal. Jetzt weißt du es." Er wandte sich Taki zu. „Sind denn schon irgendwelche Erinnerungen zurück gekehrt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ach schade… Das ist doch langweilig."

Taki wollte etwas erwidern, doch Allen kam ihr zuvor.

„ Das macht es doch gerade spannend." Er rieb sich die Hände, und nahm sich ein riesiges Sandwich vor.

Lavis Auge funkelte. „So kann man's auch sehen…"

Um auch mal zu Wort zu kommen, beschloss Taki, ein wenig mehr über ihre neuen Bekanntschaften in Erfahrung zu bringen.

„Und… Was sind eure Anti-Akuma Waffen?"

Lavi grinste. Taki staunte nicht schlecht, als er einen winzigen schwarzen Hammer aus seinem Gürtel zog.

„Dieses kleine Ding soll eine Waffe sein?" Sie bezweifelte, dass man damit einem Akuma Schaden zufügen könnte.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Lavi selbstsicher, und drehte den kleinen Hammer zwischen seinen Fingern. „Wenn ich das Innocence aktiviere, kann ich die Größe beliebig variieren."

„Und das ist meins" sagte Allen unvermittelt, und hob seine linke Hand vor Takis Gesicht. Die Hand sah seltsam aus. Am Handrücken war eine Art Kreuz, und die Haut hatte eine seltsame Farbe."

„Deine Hand?" fragte Taki verwirrt.

„Nein, mein ganzer Arm. Ich bin ein Parasiten-Typ."

Lavi setzte zu einer Erklärung an. „Das ist, wenn das Innocence mit seinem Körper verbunden ist. Dieses Innocence ist meist etwas stärker als der Ausrüstungs-Typ, verbraucht aber auch mehr Energie."

Allen nickte nur und wandte sich weiter seinem Essen zu.

Taki sah ihm dabei zu, teils interessiert, teils angewidert.

„Wie VIEL isst du da?"

„Hm?"

„Achja, das gehört auch noch dazu" Lavi grinste. „Das hängt mit seinem Energieverbrauch durch das Innocence zusammen. Du wirst dich dran gewöhnen."

„Das ist verrückt…" Plötzlich leuchtete etwas in Takis Gedanken auf. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick, doch in diesem Moment schien ihr Geist klarer zu werden, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. „… ‚keiner ist so verrückt, dass er nicht noch einen Verrückteren fände, der ihn versteht.'…"

Lavi sah sie erstaunt an. Er blinzelte. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Äh…"

„Das ist Heinrich Heine!"

„Was?" mischte Allen sich ein.

„Dieses Zitat." Lavi starrte sie immer noch perplex an. „Das ist ein Zitat von Heinrich Heine, einem deutschen Dichter. Wie kommst du darauf?"

Taki starrte auf die Tischplatte. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Es war plötzlich in meinem Kopf und ich musste es aussprechen."

„Das ist bestimmt eine Erinnerung! Erinnerst du dich noch an was anderes?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „ Nein…"

„Du musst gebildet sein," sagte Lavi.

Taki sah ihn fragend an.

Er erklärte. „Wenn du Zitate von einem Dichter kennst… Dann musst du ja wohl etwas von ihm gelesen haben. Natürlich kann man das jetzt nur spekulieren…"

„Hm… schon möglich…"

„Siehst du!" Allen wischte sich mit der linken Hand den Mund ab. „Ich sagte doch, das Ganze wird spannend."

Taki hörte schon fast nicht mehr zu. Sie war von einem Moment auf den anderen in Gedanken versunken. War das ihr ich? Eine gebildete Taki? Oder hatte sie das Zitat nur irgendwann irgendwo aufgeschnappt? Diese Tatsache verdrängte sogar ihre Überlegung, dass sie eine Diebin gewesen war. Aber warum dachte sie überhaupt darüber nach? Es würde ihr ja doch nichts bringen. Solange die Erinnerung weg war, war nichts zu machen. Sie musste wohl oder übel abwarten. Vielleicht kamen ihr ja noch weiterer solcher Gedanken…

„Taki?" ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr. Taki sah über die Schulter und erblickte einen dunkelblonden Mann in der Kleidung der Wissenschaftsabteilung. Er hielt ein Papierklemmbrett in der rechten Hand.

„Mein Name ist Reever Wenham. Komui möchte dich in seinem Büro sehen. Würdest du bitte mitkommen?"

Taki nickte ohne etwas zu sagen und erhob sich. Sie wollte Reever schon folgen, doch dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Lavi und Allen ja noch da waren. Rasch drehte sie sich noch einmal um und winkte den beiden verlegen zu.

„Ich schätze ich muss weg." Sie lächelte. „Wir sehen uns." Damit drehte sie sich um und folgte Reever.

Taki war nicht die einzige, die Komui zu sich ins Büro gerufen hatte. Auf der Couch, die vor Komuis überfülltem Schreibtisch stand, saß bereits Kanda, die Arme verschränkt, die Augen geschlossen und Mugen gegen die die Couch gelehnt. Er zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper, als die beiden eintraten. Erst als Taki sich neben ihn setzte – aber mit einigem Abstand, denn seit der Szene in der Cafeteria hatte sie ein bisschen mehr, sagen wir, Respekt vor ihm als zuvor – sah er sie kurz aus den Augenwinkeln an, rührte sich jedoch nicht.

Reever verließ den Raum, und Komui ließ auf sich warten. Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. Taki sagte kein Wort und versuchte, sich nicht zu bewegen, um jegliches Geräusch zu vermeiden, das die Stille hätte brechen können. Sie wusste selbst nicht wieso. Das einzige was sie in den fünf Minuten, in denen sie alleine waren, hörte, war die kaum vernehmbaren, regelmäßigen Atemzüge Kandas. Dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, beehrte der zerstreute Wissenschaftler sie endlich mit seiner Anwesenheit.

Er hatte ein langes Etwas mitgebracht, das er unter braunem Stoff versteckte. War das vielleicht ihre Waffe?

„Ah Taki, Kanda, da seid ihr ja schon." Er lächelte, rückte seine Brille zurecht und wandte sich an Taki. „Ich hoffe du hattest Spaß bei dem Rundgang mit meiner wundervollen Lenalee." Immer wenn er von Lenalee sprach, trat schiere Bewunderung in seine Stimme.

Taki nickte nur und lächelte leicht.

„Naja wie auch immer" fuhr Komui fort, „seit heute Morgen haben wir uns mit deinem Innocence und der neuen Waffe beschäftigt…" Er drehte sich zu dem Etwas um, das er hereingebracht und gegen den Schreibtisch gelehnt hatte. „Et voilà!" Mit einem Ruck zog er den Stoff herunter.

Taki staunte bei dem Anblick ihrer neuen Waffe. Komui hielt einen aus dunklem Holz gefertigten Bogen in der Hand, der fast so lang war wie Taki groß war. Das Mittelstück war mit schwarzem Leder umwickelt und so geformt, dass man einen guten Griff hatte, und die zwei Wurfarme waren mit filigranen, silbernen Linien verziert. Dazu hielt Komui einen aus schwarzem Leder gefertigten Köcher hoch, der bis auf einige feinen, silbernen Stickmuster schmucklos war. Er war relativ schmal und enthielt mehrere schwarze Pfeile.

„Das ist ein Langbogen mit leichtem Recurve. Das bedeutet, dass er nicht nur die typische D-Form hat, sondern die Enden leicht nach außen gebogen sind, wie du sehen kannst. Dies verleiht ihm eine erhöhte Durchschlagskraft." Komui grinste, er war offensichtlich stolz auf sein Werk. „Die Pfeile sind sehr dünn und sehr spitz, mit je zwei untereinanderliegenden Widerhaken an einer Seite. Die Federn sind Rabenfedern, diese liegen besonders gut in der Luft. Es sind genau fünfzehn Stück. Bei aktiviertem Innocence wird ihre Anzalh nicht weniger, allerdings dauert es ein wenig, bis sie sich rückbilden. Wenn du also alle Pfeile in wenigen Augenblicken verschießt, dauert es ein paar Sekunden, bis dir wieder welche zur Verfügung stehen. Achja, und ich habe noch was für dich." Aus der großen Seitentasche seines Kittels zog Komui einen kurzen Dolch. Es war der Dolch, den Taki bei sich getragen hatte. Er war schlicht und schmucklos, dafür aber sehr scharf.

„Da der Bogen eigentlich fast ausschließlich für den Fernkampf gedacht ist, bekommst du den Dolch noch dazu. Eigentlich haben Exorzisten nur eine einzige Waffe, aber Hevlaska hat es geschafft, dem Dolch einen kleinen Teil des Innocence einzuhauchen. Damit kannst du zwar nur minimalen Schaden zufügen und einen Akuma wahrscheinlich nur schwer oder gar nicht töten, aber zur Verteidigung wird es reichen." Mit diesen Worten hielt er Taki die Waffen hin.

Diese nahm sie perplex an. Sie war ziemlich sprachlos. So viel auf einmal, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie den Dolch nur ein wenig aufbessern würden. Aber gleich so etwas! Unglaublich…

„A-aber… Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man damit umgeht!" brachte sie schließlich hervor.

Komui ließ sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch nieder und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Das denkst du nur. Das Innocence weiß schon was es tut, glaub mir." Er lächelte. „Aber jetzt zum Wesentlichen! Kanda!"

„Hm?"

Taki hatte den stillen Exorzisten fast schon wieder vergessen.

Komui rückte mit dem Mittelfinger seine Brille zurecht und lächelte verschmitzt. „Hiermit erkläre ich dich zu Takis Mentor!"

„WAS?" Erklang es aus Kandas und Takis Mund gleichzeitig.

„Du hast richtig gehört." Komui grinste.

Kanda sprang auf. „Ich passe nicht auf Neulinge auf! Sie wird mir nur im Weg sein!"

„Kanda, ich bitte dich." Komui stützte seine Arme auf den Ellbogen und verschränkte die Finger ineinander. „Wer sonst sollte sich ihr annehmen? Ihr beide kennt euch doch am längsten." Er grinste.

„Und was ist mit Mari?" protestierte Kanda aufgebracht.

„Der ist bereits wieder auf einer Mission. Und ich dachte, es wäre gut, wenn Taki einen gleichaltrigen Mentor hätte. Außerdem ist sie kein kleines Kind. Ich bin sicher sie wird keine Probleme machen."

„Ich arbeite nicht mit Neulingen! Nimm doch Lavi oder diese Bohnenstange dafür!"

Es passte Taki nicht, dass in ihrer Anwesenheit so über sie geredet wurde. In ihrer Abwesenheit würde es ihr zwar auch nicht passen, aber da kriegte sie es zumindest nicht mit. So fühlte sie sich noch viel hilfloser als zuvor.

„Kanda…" Komuis Stimme klang jetzt zum ersten Mal ernst. „Das. ist. ein. Befehl."

Diese Bemerkung schien bei Kanda Wirkung zu zeigen. Er entspannte sich ein wenig, und obwohl sein Gesichtsausdruck immer noch seinen Unmut ausdrückte, widersprach er jetzt nicht mehr.

„Ihr solltet euch noch ein wenig ausruhen" sagte Komui ruhig. „Der Zug fährt heute Abend ab. Es geht nach Tschechien."


	3. Kapitel 3: Feuer, Ebenholz und Blut

**Gomen… Das neue Chapter hat etwas länger gebraucht… Ich muss erst mal wieder richtig in Fahrt kommen, dann werden die Kapitel hoffentlich besser :/ **

Kapitel 3: Feuer, Ebenholz und Blut

Eine Mission also. Dabei hatte Taki nicht mal die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich richtig im Black Order umzusehen, geschweige denn sich einzugewöhnen. Sie so früh ins kalte Wasser zu werfen… Irgendwie zweifelte Taki an der mentalen Gesundheit des Abteilungsleiters. Bei dem Gedanken, dass sie bald Akuma gegenüber stehen würde, sie bekämpfen und besiegen musste, wurde Taki unwohl. Sie wollte noch nicht kämpfen. Sie musste sich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, eine Exorzistin zu sein, deren Aufgabe nicht weniger war, als Menschen zu beschützen und die Welt zu retten. Menschen, die ihr völlig fremd waren. Wollte sie ihr Leben für wildfremde Personen aufs Spiel setzen? Durfte sie sich diese Frage überhaupt stellen? Es ging um Menschenleben! Doch genauso fremd, wie die Menschen und die Welt da draußen, war Taki der Black Order, und vor allem sie selbst. Sie kannte sich selbst nicht. Hatte sie überhaupt irgendwelche kämpferischen Fähigkeiten? Irgendwelche Talente? Sie hatte keine Ahnung , wie sie mit ihrem Bogen einen Akuma töten sollte! Natürlich, Pfeil an die Sehne lehnen, spannen, und loslassen. Ja. Wenn es denn so einfach wäre. Ihr gingen im Moment so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, es machte ihr unmöglich, klar zu denken.

Als Taki den unterirdischen Wasserweg erreichte, den die Exorzisten zum Verlassen und Betreten des Schwarzen Ordens benutzten, sah sie, dass Kanda bereits im Boot war. Er stand am Ruder, und warf ihr einen ungeduldigen Blick zu, als er sie bemerkte. In diesem Moment bekam Taki weiche Knie. Ausgerechnet er war ihr Partner. Er würde ihr sicher keinen Mut machen, wenn sie nicht zurecht kam, soviel konnte sie sich bereits denken. Unsicher stieg sie ins Boot, bedacht darauf, nicht ins Wasser zu fallen. Sie setzte sich hin, mit dem Rücken zu Kanda, angespannt. Sie wollte ihn nicht anschauen, wollte nicht, dass er ihre Nervosität bemerkte. Wenn er sie schon als Last ansah, wollte sie ihm diesen Eindruck nicht auch noch bestätigen. Sie wollte ihr bestes tun, und versuchen, zu überleben…

„Wartet!" rief plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme. Bevor Taki realisierte, wer sie da gerufen hatte, war Lavi bereits im Boot und setzte sich ihr grinsend gegenüber.

„Was willst du hier?" rief Kanda gereizt.

Lavis ließ sich von seinem Ausruf nicht beirren. „Ich werde euch begleiten. Bookman Angelegenheiten, weißt du? Außerdem meinte Komui, dass Taki noch keine Erfahrung hat, und wir alle wissen, dass du nicht auf sie aufpassen wirst, nicht wahr?"

Kanda schnaubte. „Idiot." Dann fuhren sie los.

Während der Fahrt nach draußen musterte Taki ihren Gegenüber, der angefangen hatte, ihr Geschichten über irgendwelche Mädchen zu erzählen, die er bereits getroffen hatte. Lavi trug eine Exorzisten Uniform, genau wie Kanda, und jetzt auch sie selbst. Alle Uniformen sahen ähnlich aus, nur die Schnitte variierten. Während Kanda einen langen Mantel trug, trug Lavi eine Hose und eine kurze Jacke. Sein Gerede war mittlerweile nur noch ein Hintergrundgeräusch. Takis eigene Uniform bestand aus einer schwarzen Hose, hohen Stiefeln, und einem eng anliegenden Oberteil das bis zu ihren Oberschenkeln reichte, mit breitem Gürtel. Zudem trug sie Unterarmschützer, die sie beim Bogenschießen unterstützen sollten. Außer den üblichen weißen Verzierungen und dem Rosenkreuz war die Uniform simpel gehalten.

„Hey, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Lavi sah sie fragend und gleichzeitig etwas beleidigt an.

„Verdammt Lavi", rief Kanda von hinten, „halt endlich den Rand!"

Die Zugfahrt dauerte zwar lange, aber sie war angenehm, da die Exorzisten, wie Taki erfuhr, erster Klasse fahren durften. Taki wunderte das irgendwie nicht; sie wusste, dass die Kirche reich war, auch wenn sie äußerlich immer den Schein von Enthaltsamkeit und Bescheidenheit wahrte. Das war eigentlich etwas, das Taki gar nicht mochte. Diese Heuchelei. Aber beschweren wollte sie sich nicht, das erste Klasse Fahren war ja schließlich zum Vorteil der Exorzisten, deren Job sowieso schon hart genug war. Man konnte es auch als kleine Entschädigung ansehen.

Es war Abend als die Exorzisten ihr Ziel erreichten: eine abgelegene Kleinstadt in Tschechien.

„Da wären wir", sagte Lavi, als sie aus dem Zug stiegen, und streckte seine müden Glieder. Aus der Ferne drang Lärm, wahrscheinlich aus dem Stadtzentrum.

„Wir sollten uns umsehen" meinte Kanda und ging voraus, ohne sich nach den anderen beiden umzusehen. Wie Taki vermutete, ging er auf den Lärm im Zentrum zu. In dieser Stadt war die Zahl der Akuma angeblich besonders hoch, wie Komui ihnen mitgeteilt hatte. Ihre Aufgabe war zunächst, die Akuma aufzuspüren und zu vernichten, und danach nach eventuellem Innocence zu suchen.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatten die Exorzisten das Stadtzentrum erreicht, doch was sie hier sahen, verschlug ihnen allen den Atem. Fast alle Bewohner der Stadt schienen sich auf dem großen Marktplatz versammelt zu haben. Sie drängten sich an den Hauswänden und in den schmalen Seitengassen, doch die Mitte des Platzes ließen sie frei. Hier war ein Podest aus Holz errichtet, auf dem ein Haufen Holzscheite lag, in der Mitte steckte ein Kreuz. Ein Scheiterhaufen. Taki beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl bei dem Anblick. Wozu hatten diese Leute einen Scheiterhaufen aufgebaut, und warum war nahezu jeder Stadtbewohner hier versammelt? Es herrschte unglaublicher Lärm, die Menschen drängten sich aneinander und riefen wild durcheinander. Taki verstand kein Wort, da sie alle Tschechisch sprachen. Doch sie schienen alle aufgeregt zu sein, in Erwartung des Ereignisses, das sich bald zutragen würde. Die drei Exorzisten bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menschen.

„Kanda, wo willst du hin?" rief Lavi, doch er war kaum zu verstehen, obwohl er dicht hinter Taki herging. Kanda ging vor ihr, sie bezweifelte, dass er ihn gehört hatte. Doch da irrte sie.

„Ich will mir das hier ansehen", schrie er zurück ohne auch nur den Kopf zu drehen.

Die Leute an denen Kanda sich grob vorbeidrängte stießen empörte Laute aus, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum. Als die Exorzisten sich einen Weg bis in die vordersten Reihen gebahnt hatten, blieben sie stehen. Niemand wagte sich in die Mitte des Platzes. Alle hielten respektvollen Abstand zur Straße und dem Scheiterhaufen, als gäbe es eine unsichtbare Grenze, die sie zurückhielt.

„Was soll das Ganze hier?" fragte Taki verwirrt und sah Kanda an, der nun neben ihr stand. Doch dieser gab ihr keine Antwort, sondern deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in die Richtung, aus der nun lautes Rufen ertönte. Taki musste sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen um zu erkennen, was die Leute so in Aufruhr versetzte.

Sie erblickte einen hohen Holzkarren, über und über geschmückt mit weißen Blumen, gezogen von zwei schwarzen Rössern. Auf diesem Holzkarren saß ein junges Mädchen –Taki schätzte sie auf etwa zwölf Jahre-, in einem Stuhl der entfernt an einen Thron erinnerte.. Sie trug ein schlichtes, weißes Kleid und einen weißen Blütenkranz auf ihrem Haar. Sie wirkte teilnahmslos, ihre Augen wanderten scheinbar gelangweilt über die vielen Menschen, die zu ihr aufsahen, ihr zuriefen und ihr teilweise sogar Blumen entgegen warfen. Taki sah, dass viele von ihnen das Kreuzzeichen schlugen, einige weinten sogar. Der Holzkarren fuhr langsam auf den Scheiterhaufen zu. Taki ahnte schlimmes. Doch ihre Vermutung konnte doch nicht wahr sein, oder etwa doch?

Vor dem Scheiterhaufen blieb der Karren stehen. Das viele Rufen erstarb, die Menschen starrten jetzt gebannt auf das Mädchen. Man half ihr von dem Karren und hob sie dann zuerst auf das Podest, dann auf den Scheiterhaufen. Ein Mann stellte sie mit dem Rücken gegen das Kreuz und begann, sie mit einem Seil daran festzubinden. Das Mädchen war noch immer völlig apathisch und ließ es geschehen.

Taki spürte, wie Lavi seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm und sah ihn an. Er starrte mit offenem Mund und geweiteten Augen auf das Schauspiel.

„Die werden sie doch nicht etwa…"

Taki wusste darauf keine Antwort. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen zu. Als sie sah, wie sich plötzlich vier Männer mit Fackeln dem Scheiterhaufen näherten, wurde ihr langsam schlecht. Doch die Fackelträger, die in schwarze Umhänge gehüllt waren, zündeten den Haufen nicht sofort an. Sie blieben aufrecht davor stehen, jeder auf einer Seite des Scheiterhaufens, und schienen ein Gebet zu sprechen. Es herrschte Stille. Die Menschen schlossen die Augen, manche beteten mit.

Plötzlich stieß eine alte Frau Kanda in die Seite. Sie funkelte ihn böse an.

„Ihr Fremde!" zischte sie, „wenn ihr das mit ansehen wollt, müsst ihr diesem Mädchen euren Respekt zollen." Sie sprach mit schwerem Akzent. „Nicht dumm gaffen! Beten! Euer Verhalten beleidigt alle hier."

Als sie das gesagt hatte, senkte sie wieder das Haupt und betete, dabei hielt sie eine Kette mit einem Kreuz zwischen ihren Händen.

„Wir müssen mitspielen" flüsterte Lavi, „sonst fallen wir nur unnötig auf."

Taki war verwirrt. Zögerlich faltete sie die Hände ineinander und senkte leicht den Blick. Sie verstand nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Wieso beteten diese Menschen für ein Mädchen, das sie offensichtlich verbrennen wollten?

Die Fackelträger hatten ihr Gebet beendet. Sie hoben ihre Fackeln hoch in die Luft. Dann ließen sie sie auf den Scheiterhaufen fallen. Taki musste sich die Hand vor den Mund schlagen, um nicht aufzuschreien. Der Scheiterhaufen brannte binnen Sekunden lichterloh. Das Holz musste mit einem Präparat versetzt gewesen sein, so dass es schneller brannte.

Taki sah, wie das Mädchen auf dem Scheiterhaufen endlich eine Gefühlsregung zeigte. Sie wand sich in ihren Fesseln, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Sie fing an zu schreien, doch niemand half ihr. Die Menschen starrten nur auf das Spektakel, das sich ihnen bot.

Die Flammen züngelten an den Holzscheiten entlang und fraßen sich gierig durch die verschiedenen Schichten. Die Schreie des Mädchens wurden immer lauter, immer verzweifelter. Das waren keine Angstschreie mehr, es waren Schmerzensschreie. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sie wand sich in den Fesseln. Die Hitze ließ die Luft verschwimmen und nahm einem die klare Sicht auf das Mädchen. Durch das Flimmern und den Rauch sah es fast so aus, als würde dem Mädchen das Fleisch von den Knochen schmelzen.

„Jemand muss ihr helfen…" hörte Taki sich flüstern. Sie konnte sich nicht rühren, konnte nichts tun als mit halb geöffneten Mund auf das Mädchen zu starren, das vor ihren Augen unter grausamen Qualen starb, ohne auf Hilfe hoffen zu können. Sie war vor den Augen aller Anwesenden hingerichtet worden, ohne dass irgendjemand eingegriffen hatte. Sie beteten für sie, aber was war das für eine Strafe? Wieso verbrannten sie dieses Mädchen? Wieso sahen sich so viele ihren Tod an, scheinbar ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken?

Sie spürte wie sich ihr Körper verkrampfte, wie die Übelkeit sich in ihrem Magen breit machte und Fassungslosigkeit und Angst sie lähmten. Sie war nicht fähig, ihren Blick von dieser unmenschlichen Grausamkeit abzuwenden. Sie atmete den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch ein, als die schrecklichen Schmerzensschreie des Mädchens langsam erstarben. Sie spürte die Galle in sich hochkommen, und konnte dem Drang, sich auf der Stelle zu übergeben, kaum widerstehen. Sie nahm die Welt um sich herum kaum noch wahr, das einzige was sie sah, war dieses hilflose Mädchen, dem die Seele aus dem Leib gebrannt wurde. Etwas warmes rann ihre Wange hinab. Eine Träne.

„Kommt." Eine Berührung an der Schulter riss sie zurück in die Realität. Es war Kanda, der sich vorsichtig an ihr vorbei drängte, um sie dann mit sich zu ziehen. Taki war wie benommen. Sie ließ sich einfach mitschleppen und es war ihr egal, ob sie dabei gegen die anderen Menschen stieß.

Die Exorzisten entfernten sich von dem grausamen Schauspiel, gingen schweigend, bis sie eine Seitenstraße betraten, in der sich Lavi erschöpft gegen die Wand sinken ließ.

„Das…" sagte er leise, „…ich kann es nicht fassen…"

Als Kanda zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, entfernte Taki sich einige Meter von den beiden, stützte sich mit einer Hand gegen die Wand ab, und gab endlich dem Drang nach, sich zu übergeben. Sie fiel auf die Knie und rührte sich nicht, als sich ihr Magen beruhigt hatte. Sie zitterte und spürte die Blicke der anderen beiden auf sich. Zum Glück wandte sie ihnen den Rücken zu.

„Bist du okay?" hörte sie Lavi fragen.

„J-ja…" brachte sie hervor. „Schon gut." Sie richtete sich langsam wieder auf, nutzte aber immer noch die Wand um sich zu stützen. Sie sah die anderen zwei nicht an, sondern hielt den Kopf gesenkt und starrte mit leerem Blick auf den Boden.

„Ich versteh es nicht…" sagte Lavi. „Was ist das hier für eine Stadt? Wieso haben sie dieses Mädchen verbrannt?" Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und machte ein paar Schritte auf und ab. „Was hat sie getan, dass sie so eine Strafe erhalten musste?"

„Ich glaube irgendwie nicht, dass es eine Strafe darstellen sollte…" Kanda ließ sich seinen Schock nicht anmerken. Er schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein.

„Aber was soll es sonst sein?" fragte Lavi und schlug wütend mit der Faust gegen die Wand.

„Es passt nicht", fuhr Kanda fort, „sie haben für sie gebetet. Sie haben ihr gehuldigt, ihr Blumen zugeworfen. Das kann keine Strafe gewesen sein."

„Aber-"

„Ich glaube, Kanda hat Recht", warf Taki ein. Sie sah die beiden nun wieder an, stützte sich aber immer noch an der Wand ab. „Irgendwie… hat mich das Ganze an eine Opferung erinnert…"

„Aber warum sollten die Menschen hier so etwas tun? Einen Menschen opfern?" Lavi schien das ganze kaum fassen zu können. Auch Taki fiel es nicht einfach, das Gesehen zu Begreifen. Sie musste das erst einmal verdauen…

„Wir müssen uns umhören", meinte Kanda schließlich. „Wir werden in einem Gasthaus übernachten, da können wir die Leute befragen." Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen. „Kommt ihr?"

Die drei machten sich schweigend auf den Weg. Keiner sagte mehr ein Wort, jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Taki hätte das Ereignis am liebsten wieder aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht. Es war nicht schön, wenn das die einzige Erinnerung war, die man hatte. Denn dann war es das einzige, an das man denken konnte…


End file.
